<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the heart wants by rainteslerrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362201">what the heart wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr'>rainteslerrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rain's attack on titan fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Manga Spoilers, fem!reader - Freeform, god i love pieck, lesbians hhh, well yeah pieck's a manga only character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainteslerrrr/pseuds/rainteslerrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a request my friend @commanderserwin on tumblr passed onto me, featuring everyone's favorite cart titan and a very gay, very confused fem!reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rain's attack on titan fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what the heart wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaes/gifts">aryaes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s really pretty,” you mused, watching the way Pieck’s hair flowed down her shoulders and bounced with every sway of her hips as she walked. Sure, you were staring, but what could you say? She was a force of nature, one you couldn’t take your eyes off. </p><p> </p><p>It had started when you were young. You were a Marleyan Warrior Candidate, one that was supposed to inherit the Armored. Of course, when it was snatched up by none other than Reiner Braun, the least likely to be picked out of your little group, you couldn’t help but be relieved. You would stay safe, no matter how selfishly Eldian it sounded. </p><p> </p><p>You were left in the dust, sure, but you were safe. You wouldn’t have to face those devils from Paradis- no, you could just stay in Marley as a normal Eldian soldier. You wouldn’t have any honorary Marleyan status, but as long as you had your family and friends, you would be okay, right?</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t anticipated the shame that came with not being chosen to be a Warrior, though. In your parents’ eyes, you had failed. It didn’t matter that Reiner was only chosen because he was a kiss ass with some unknown advantage, it was your fault because you hadn’t tried hard enough. </p><p> </p><p>You were twelve years old with the weight of your ancestors’ anger and shame resting on your shoulders. You were twelve years old, and you had already failed the L/N name. You were twelve years old, and three of the people you considered to be friends were out making more of a name for themselves than you ever could. </p><p> </p><p>But, no matter how angry your family was with you, no matter how ashamed they were, Pieck was always there. She hadn’t been sent on the mission, staying home to help protect the Motherland. In all of your despair, she was a shining ray of hope, a beacon of light for your twelve year old self. </p><p> </p><p>The two of you grew close, even if you were demoted to just another Eldian soldier, now nothing more than scum that once had potential. She would comfort you when you cried, hug you when she left for missions, acting as an older sister to you. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, you craved more. You were thirteen when your feelings had started to grow, creating a warm pit in your stomach whenever you thought about your friend and comrade. You started to think about things you shouldn’t have, what her lips would feel like against your cheek or even your own mouth. </p><p> </p><p>You pushed those feelings away, but they steadily grew along with yourself. You were now fifteen, and a rising star in the military. You were gaining back the respect you had lost slowly with every mission you completed successfully. </p><p> </p><p>You had hit puberty long ago, your body maturing with your mind. You were the apple of everyone’s eye, but you only had attention for someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Pieck was there every step of the way, helping you grow until you could no longer deny your feelings. It might've been sick for one woman to love another, but you didn’t care. Your existence itself was a blight, what did it matter if you loved another woman? </p><p> </p><p>You loved Pieck with all your heart, and there wasn’t anything you could do to stop it. You didn’t <em> want </em>to stop it, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>But, with no words from Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie, and with tension between Marley and the world rising, there was no time for romance. You were a soldier before a person, an Eldian war machine before someone with feelings.  </p><p> </p><p>You accepted your feelings for your friend, tucking them away into your heart as you charged into battle both physically and metaphorically.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now you were seventeen, with only one of three Warriors returning home. Reiner was different, so different that even looking in his direction made you shiver. He was no longer a little boy whose only advantage was his loyalty; now, he was a broken and tired man who wanted nothing more than peace. </p><p> </p><p>As four more years passed by and you were forced to fight, the only comfort you had was Pieck right by your side. You spoke to her between battles, keeping her Titan form company. She could understand what was going on, and she could even speak a few sentences, but talking to her was a form of comfort for you. </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to now, where you were staring at Pieck as she walked. The war was over, and everything was going great. You had reconnected with Reiner during the war, asking (forcing)  him to tell you about Paradis and what had happened. You had gotten even closer (if it was possible) with Pieck, and your feelings for the Warrior had grown so much that your heart nearly burst out of your chest every time you saw her.</p><p> </p><p>She really <em> was </em>gorgeous, and it was surprising that she hadn’t even expressed interest in anyone. She never told you if she had feelings for someone, switching the subject when you or one of your friends brought it up. And as far as you knew, she wasn’t receiving anything from potential suitors. </p><p> </p><p>You, on the other hand? It seemed that you could never catch a break. You had been receiving letters from some of your male comrades, asking for your hand or for your time it was ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed Pieck thought so, too. She seemed almost… <em> angry </em>when you spoke about a new letter or gift, and the sight of it made your heart flutter and your face grow warm. It reignited your hope for a relationship with her, and now, you were just waiting for the perfect time to ask her. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” you called, deciding <em> fuck it </em>as you grabbed her hand. Pieck stopped in her tracks, looking at you with her normal relaxed expression and lazy smile. Your heartbeat grew faster, and you started to regret having an outburst. </p><p> </p><p><em> No, don’t be so stupid, Y/N. You tried to talk to talk to her for a reason, now’s your chance, </em> a voice in your head echoed, and with newfound confidence, you tugged on her hand, leading her to God-knows-where. </p><p> </p><p>You ended up pushing her into a closet, letting your instincts lead you as your brain stumbled for words. You gave her a second, letting her get comfortable on the floor as you tried to find what to say. There was no turning back now.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you,” the words started to spill out like water out of a faucet. “I’ve liked you since we were thirteen, and I- and I think that- I think that I love you,” your voice became quiet as you admitted your true feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just- you’re one of the greatest people in my life, and you’re nothing short of the- of the ocean. Yeah, that’s right. You’re like the ocean, some powerful, gorgeous force of nature. You’re- I-” your stammering was cut off when you were suddenly yanked down, your face meeting a warm chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up,” Pieck’s arms wrapped around your waist, and your chest was pulled in closer to her stomach. You stayed there for what seemed like hours, your body still slack as your mind tried to process what in the <em> fuck </em>just happened. </p><p> </p><p>It was amazing from there. Everything you could’ve imagined had come true. You were respected as an almost Marleyan, your family had accepted you again, and you had finally gotten together with Pieck. </p><p> </p><p>You traced the pads of your index along the fem of her nightshirt, relishing in the way she shivered. You laid your head against her shoulder, your nose in the crook of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, we should get married someday.” you froze at your words, and she did the same, the hand rubbing comforting circles on your back coming to a stop. </p><p> </p><p>“You think we should?” your body untensed at her tone. She sounded hopeful, and your brain was already imagining your girlfriend in a wedding dress. “I do. I think we should. We don’t know what’s around the corner, so why don’t we experience everything we can before it’s too late?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath in, her hand resuming her rubbing as her other one moved to pull your face up, your eyes meeting hers. You smiled softly as she kissed your forehead, answering your question. </p><p> </p><p>But, if you didn’t understand it before, her next words were all you needed to hear,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I would like that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find this (and me) on my tumblr, it's @rainteslerrrr. feel free to request something there (can u request stuff here??? how does that work???) or you can DM me a request on wattpad, i'm @uhmimurdadnowsry.</p><p>yesh, this is shameless self-promo, but what can i say</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>